


Rosa Petalis

by Sunshinegrimes



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foggy Nelson is also a disaster, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinegrimes/pseuds/Sunshinegrimes
Summary: "Tonight, if everything went to plan, would be their first time, and Matt wanted it to be perfect."In which Foggy has been out of town for a few days, so Matt hatches a plan to seduce his boyfriend for the first time and have the best reunion sex ever. It doesn't go to plan, but when does anything in Matt's life?





	Rosa Petalis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amatiramisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatiramisu/gifts).



> This story is based off of a meme I saw, where a bed had the words "LET ME SUCK THAT DICK" written on it in rose petals. It's a thing, seriously, look it up.

Matt could barely contain himself.

Foggy had been away far too long. To be exact, Foggy had spent _three days_ out of New York, on a holiday up state with his family. Matt had foolishly waived the idea of going with him, saying that Foggy should enjoy this time away, and he would hold the fort at Nelson and Murdock.

In hindsight, that was probably the _stupidest_ thing Matt had ever done. Over the course of the past three days, Matt had done little more than ghost around his usual routine. He would wake up alone, go to work, tidy around their shared apartment, and make some attempt to eat at a regular, reasonable hour. When night fell, he half-heartedly patrolled the streets, looking for a distraction, and almost always winding up at one of their regular haunts. He missed Foggy terribly. Sleeping just wasn’t the same without Foggy’s warm frame snuggling up behind his back, and Foggy’s scent was fading on their pillows every hour. He was going stir crazy, and every time his phone rang with Foggy’s name, Matt leapt up to answer it as quickly as possible, not wanting to wait a second longer to hear his beloved’s voice.

Matt didn’t have long left to wait, however. Foggy had called this morning to say he was on his way home. Matt had practically bounced around the living room, but when he asked what time Foggy would be back, he was told it was a long drive, so he didn’t need to wait up on his behalf. _No chance_ , Matt’s face had hurt from grinning as he dismissed Foggy’s concern. He had big plans tonight, and those plans involved seducing one Foggy Nelson into making up for 3 days of wretched pining.

Not that Foggy knew anything about those plans, mind you. Matt had been toying with the idea of how to get Foggy to sleep with him, since they had moved in together three months ago. They were intimate in a thousand smaller ways, inside and outside of the bedroom. They slept in the same bed for God’s sakes! But… Matt couldn’t help the anxiety that ate away at him. Tonight, if everything went to plan, would be their first time, and Matt wanted it to be perfect.

Which is why he was currently placing rose petals on their bed, with an intense amount of focus. He had bought the roses that morning and taken the time to pluck the petals by hand, not willing to risk a pair of tweezers tearing the delicate flowers. The bed was made to perfection, and the fresh sheets were smoothed flat. Matt leant over the immaculate surface, barely touching it, as he arranged the petals to spell out a message for Foggy. If everything went to plan, he would be waiting in their living room when Foggy arrived home. He would give Foggy a warm welcome and insist he wait until the morning to unpack. Foggy would probably protest, but he would be so tired from the journey, that he would go ahead to the bedroom. There, he would see Matt’s seductive invitation spread out on their bed, and be so smitten, that they would have a wonderful evening of reunion love-making.

It would be a story they would tell each other for years to come, and as the evening drew to a close, Matt showered thoroughly, before dousing himself in the cologne he reserved only for their dates. It was an expensive brand, a sort of “Mazel Tov” gift from Marci, who joked that she had seen their relationship coming a mile away. She had been saving the cologne for this very occasion, since their early college days.

_Any minute now._ Matt thought to himself, as he sat in their living room. One of his knees was bouncing, and he held his phone in his hands, thumbing over the edges with nervous energy. He waited, and waited… then, out of the murky, rain-soaked myriad of scents and sounds outside, Foggy’s voice could be heard loud and clear. He was in a taxi, and was chirping away to the driver, who brought him right to the front door of their apartment block. Foggy hauled his case out of the trunk of the taxi, and waved the driver off, oblivious to Matt’s anxious form in the building above him. Matt listened, and counted the steps Foggy took indoors, taking note of his slightly quicker pace, and the way Foggy’s heart betrayed his eagerness. He was tempted to meet Foggy at the elevator outside, to sweep him into his arms, and plant a kiss on every inch of his face.

_No,_ Matt dug his heels into the floor, and took a deep breath as he listened to the rumble of the elevator, carrying Foggy closer to him every second. _It will be worth the wait._

_Ding!_ Went the elevator, and Matt held his breath as Foggy made the short journey down the hall, and his keys jangled in their front door. The second he opened the door, Matt rose from the couch, and turned back to look at Foggy with the biggest smile on his face. Foggy must have missed him too, as he left his suitcase just inside the front door, and had crossed their apartment floor to kiss Matt before their door had fully swung closed. They held each other for a few seconds, and Foggy squeezed him tight enough to knock the air from his lungs, before he stepped back to touch over Matt’s shoulders, up his neck, and he cupped Matt’s face in both hands.

“God. I missed you so much.” Foggy sounded so tired, and Matt felt himself trembling a little from excitement, and the rush of endorphins from having Foggy within his reach again.

“Phone calls are awful, next time I’m coming with you.” Matt promised him, and Foggy drew him in for another hug, gentler this time.

“They sure do bud, they sure do. Hey, didn’t I tell you not to wait up for me?”

“I couldn’t sleep, the bed’s too empty without you in it.” Matt tried not to whine as he admitted the truth. Foggy stroked a hand over his hair, and Matt melted into the touch. He tilted his head to the side, and kissed Foggy’s palm, and wrist, before taking his boyfriend’s hand in his own.

“Why don’t we go to bed now? It’s been a long trip… we’ll unpack your case in the morning.” Matt squeezed Foggy’s hand, and he leaned forward to press another kiss to Foggy’s cheek. Foggy made an indulgent sound, a sort of groan, that went right to Matt’s gut.

“That sounds like the best idea _ever._ ” Foggy stepped back to lead Matt towards their bed, but Matt remained in place, letting Foggy go first. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You go on ahead Fog. I’ll lock up.”

“Alright.” Foggy kissed his knuckles, before he released Matt with no small amount of reluctance. Matt crossed the room quickly to flick the latch over on the door, one ear on Foggy’s movements as he entered their bedroom. He stood by the door, waiting and gauging Foggy’s reaction as he stepped closer to the bed, probably to read what was written on it. As he listened, Foggy leaned nearer to the sheets…

_…and threw them back with one swift movement._

Matt’s mouth dropped open, and his brain started to do somersaults as Foggy undressed, tossed his clothes into their hamper, and scooted into bed with a heavy sigh. This couldn’t be happening, could it? Foggy hadn’t noticed the petals, at all, and Matt felt shocked and confused at this turn of events.

Matt skirted through their living room quickly, and walked over to the edge of the bed, where Foggy was already stretched out, basking in the comfort of their mattress. A scattered rose petal tickled the underside of his bare foot, and Matt was careful not to stand on it too hard, as he tried to make sense of the situation.

“Getting in?” Foggy reached out and took Matt’s hand in his own. Matt nodded, and let himself be drawn into Foggy’s arms, nestling in their blankets with Foggy’s familiar warmth at his back. “Man I missed this… sleep well Matty, love you.” Foggy pressed a kiss to Matt’s hair, and Matt squeezed Foggy’s hand against his chest.

“Love you too Fog…sleep well.”

Maybe Foggy wasn’t in the mood? That was likely, he had been travelling all day. Still, Foggy was never the sort of man to callously disregard anything Matt did, especially when it had clearly taken so much effort. What was more likely, was that Foggy hadn’t even noticed, and that stung Matt’s feelings equally. He debated pointing it out to Foggy, but that could possibly ruin the mood of the evening, and Foggy might not feel like sleeping with Matt after Matt had pointed out what an oblivious idiot he had been.

Matt decided to sleep it off. He would clean up the embarrassing floral display in the morning, before Foggy woke up.

However, the next morning, he found himself stirring to Foggy’s sleep-heavy, confused voice:

“What the hell? Matt? Are these rose petals?”

_Oh no._ Matt was half tempted to pretend he was asleep, but Foggy nudged his shoulder and eliminated that tactic almost immediately. _Oh no._

“What?” Matt tried to sound calm and listened to the soft rasp of Foggy’s fingers as they scooped up a few of the petals and brought them closer for inspection.

“Rose petals, did you put these on the bed last night?”

“Maybe.” Matt bit his lip, and scooted up into a seated position. There was no _maybe_ about it, Foggy didn’t put them there, and Matt was the only other person in the apartment. Matt felt like a kid again, stalling for time, so he wouldn’t have to explain something embarrassing to his dad. “Yeah, I wrote you a message.” Matt twisted his fingers in the blankets, and listened as Foggy made a soft gasp.

“Oh… oh _no…_ and I just…? Shit, I’m so, so sorry Matty. All that effort…You missed me that much?”

“I did.” Matt’s cheeks were red, and Foggy leaned in to kiss one of them. He was smiling, but although Matt was self-conscious, he still felt a twinge of sourness about last night. The message had covered the entire bed, _how had Foggy not noticed?_

“What did it say?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Matt scooted away from Foggy, not willing to explain the intricacies of his seductive plan. He would sound like a complete idiot, a lovesick moron, and Foggy would laugh at him and tease him about it for days. He would never wish Foggy away on another three-day trip, but Matt suddenly wanted to be as far from Foggy as the apartment would allow. It was stupid, and he was definitely being oversensitive, but Matt had put a lot of effort into arranging those petals, into making sure the roses were in perfect bloom. He had been so excited all day, had plucked up the courage to be intimate with the person he loved the most, and Foggy had just…

“Hey now, don’t be like that bud.”

“Don’t you ‘bud’ me.” Matt’s tone was sulky, and he almost slipped on a rogue petal on his way out of their bedroom.

“Matt!” Foggy called after him, and he wrestled out of the blankets to join his boyfriend in the kitchen. As he approached, Matt was wrathfully spooning coffee into their cups, and Foggy wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist from behind. He squeezed Matt softly, and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m serious, I wanna know what it said.”

“Nu-uh, I’m not telling. Your fault for not seeing in the first place.” Matt deliberately turned his face away so that Foggy couldn’t kiss his cheek. It was petulant, and he should probably stop, but he didn’t want to.

“Please?”

“No.” Matt grumbled, and Foggy kissed his hair instead, before he backed up towards the bathroom.

“Suit yourself. I’m going to get an answer out of you one way or another Murdock, mark my words.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Matt hunched his shoulders, and took an aggressive sip from his mug. The coffee was too hot, so he burned his mouth, and Matt felt close to profanity at the tragic comedy his life was turning into.

“Oh I _do_ say. You’re going down Murdock.” Foggy’s voice trailed off as he shut the bathroom door, and once he was in the bath, Matt made a beeline for their bedroom. He swiped up every last petal, and dumped them in the trash, before he made their bed and got dressed for the day.

Another three days rolled by at a snail’s pace, and now, Matt was having trouble containing himself for an entirely different reason.

Foggy was one of the most _infuriatingly_ persistent people he had ever met.

It wasn’t that Foggy asked him consistently, non-stop about what the message had been. He didn’t follow Matt around, pleading or cajoling him. He didn’t resort to bribery, or threats. No, Foggy was playing the long game. Every time Matt settled into bed, or he closed his eyes to relax on their sofa, usually in his arms, Foggy would go on the attack. He would wait, for instance, until Matt was almost catatonic, practically purring from a scalp massage with his tummy full of warm food, before bringing it up with a quiet, little: _“So, about that message…”_

It was ruining Matt’s life, honestly. Matt would jerk awake, or back into focus, and huff a stubborn _“No.”_ in Foggy’s direction, not willing to let Foggy butter him up for the truth. At this point, it would have been best just to come clean. Foggy couldn’t laugh at him forever, that much was true. What was also true, was that it was putting an unfair strain on their relationship, and thanks to his own obstinace, Matt was feeling even more uncomfortable than before.

So what happened next, was nothing short of a miracle.

Matt had been washing the dishes from dinner, and Foggy had been clearing the table, when Matt heard his boyfriend clear his throat. It was an innocuous, harmless enough sound, but by now, it was the sort of signal that put Matt on the defensive.

_This has to stop._ Matt thought, drying his hands on the dishtowel and aiming his gaze in Foggy’s general direction.

“Fine. Fine! You want to know so badly? I’ll tell you what it said.” He snapped, and Foggy paused in clearing the table, giving Matt his full attention.

“That’s… not what I was about to ask you, but okay, let’s hear it.”

“What?” Matt was flabbergasted, and he worked his jaw a few times before squinting in confusion.

“I was just going to say what a great job you did cooking that chicken,” When Matt remained silent, Foggy continued his explanation “You’re always better at seasoning stuff, I don’t know how you-”

_“Foggy.”_

“Hold on, let me finish.”

“No!” Matt felt delirious. First of all Foggy had every intention of finding out what the message was, and now that Matt was ready to spill the beans, he wanted to talk about _chicken?_

“Yes, Matt. Can you come here?”

“Christ Foggy, anyone ever tell you you’re a pain in the ass?” Matt groused as he walked around the island counter to find Foggy’s arms. He let Foggy’s hands rest on his shoulders, and he schooled his expression into a stony frown.

“Uh, yeah. You do, actually, more times than I can count.”

_Probably a good reason._ Matt sniffed derisively to himself, and he folded his arms as he waited for Foggy to continue his inane conversation from earlier.

“What I was trying to say is… I really like living together, and I love you, Matt. I’m sorry if I’ve been teasing you recently, I realise you must have put a lot of effort into writing out that message. I’m not trying to make excuses for being a shitty boyfriend, but I think I should explain.”

“Go on.” Matt tilted his head, and felt some of his resolve from earlier crumbling. Foggy had been thinking he was a shitty boyfriend?

“The petals…they were white, Matt. Same colour as the sheets.” Foggy squeezed his shoulders, and before Matt could reply, he carried on. “I was tired, and the light was off in there. I know you don’t need it, so you wouldn’t have noticed if it was really dark…So with all of that in mind…Oops? I guess?”

_Oh._ Matt thought, and he licked his lips as the series of unfortunate variables fell into place. Even without being able to see, Matt knew intrinsically that had anything been different, had Foggy not been so tired, had he not been so distracted to realise the damn _light_ wasn’t on, or the petals have been a different colour, none of this would have happened. Foggy hadn’t been a clueless jerk, his great plan was a complete travesty from the start.

“Foggy…” Matt cleared his own throat, and realised he had been quiet for a while. “I should have noticed, I’m really sorry. I knew you hadn’t seen them, but I was so disappointed about my plan being ruined that I didn’t think to ask why.”

Foggy wrapped him in his arms, and Matt nestled his face against Foggy’s warm shoulder, against the strong, and steady pulse that emanated from his boyfriend’s chest. This had all been a gigantic misunderstanding since the beginning, and Matt felt disappointed with himself for not clearing things up sooner. “It’s okay Matty… I really am sorry.”

“I don’t think you’re a shitty boyfriend.” Matt sniffled, and he felt his cheeks warm up. “Not at all.”

Foggy laughed, and as it shook both of them, Matt felt the tension ebbing out of his frame. “So… are you going to tell me what it said?” Matt muttered something into Foggy’s shirt, prompting Foggy to draw back a little. “Sorry, what was that?” Matt’s voice came out muffled again, so Foggy squeezed his upper arms. “I can’t hear you.”

“Let me…Christ, Foggy.” Matt stepped back so that he could think. He ran a hand over his nose and mouth, putting his hand on his hip and licking his lips. “It said…”

Foggy was rocking on the balls of his feet, and Matt tilted his head down towards the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. “Go on?”

“Let me suck that dick.”

Foggy stopped breathing, and Matt felt his face flood with heat. In the cold light of day, the message seemed completely void of the seduction Matt had previously intended. He wanted to jump out the window, throw himself into a dumpster, or disappear entirely. His palms felt sweaty, and the silence in the apartment was painfully awkward. Suddenly, Foggy burst out laughing, and Matt resisted the urge to punch him. However, under the laughter, Matt could also smell something else. Foggy was getting _hard_.

“Jesus, Matty. You sure are something.” Foggy was smiling, and as he reached up to hold Matt’s face again, Matt was unable to help his own smile. “You wrote that in rose petals? Damn.”

“The offer still stands, if you want it.” Matt replied boldly, before he leaned forward to kiss Foggy’s lips. “I missed you, and I really wanted our first time to be like a reunion…welcome home kind of thing. I know it’s stupid but-”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I said okay. Better late than never, right?” Foggy sounded a little breathless, and the smell of his arousal was becoming more and more apparent in the small space between them. Matt rolled his eyes fondly, before kissing him again. Foggy was ridiculous. Their whole relationship was a circus, and Matt felt like one hell of a clown right now. It was a long time before he came up for air, and Foggy’s hands were warm on his hips, possessive like Matt’s that were currently tangled in his hair.

“I hope you don’t have any plans today, Fog. I don’t plan on letting you out of my reach for the rest of the day.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think <3
> 
> I have so much I need to write for these two ; x ; <3 But I wrote this piece especially for my friend Brenda who is the biggest MattFoggy fan I know >:)c Happy 20th!!
> 
> I love these two together, so if you would like to share your headcannons/thoughts, you're welcome to do so in the comment section down below! :)
> 
> \- SunshineGrimes


End file.
